Star Wars (AxelGripp)
Star Wars is an American epic space-opera media franchise created by George Lucas, which began with the eponymous 1977 film and quickly became a worldwide pop-culture phenomenon. The franchise has been expanded into various films and other media, including television series, video games, novels, comic books, theme park attractions, and themed areas, comprising an all-encompassing fictional universe. The franchise holds a Guinness World Records title for the "Most successful film merchandising franchise". In 2018, the total value of the Star Wars franchise was estimated at US$65 billion, and it is currently the fifth-highest-grossing media franchise of all time. The original film, retroactively subtitled Episode IV: A New Hope, was followed by the sequels Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983), forming the original Star Wars trilogy. A prequel trilogy was later released, consisting of Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999), Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002), and Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005). Seven years later, Lucas sold his company to Disney, relinquishing his ownership of the franchise, though he continued to provide story treatments. The sequel trilogy consists of Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), and Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019). Finally, the final trilogy, refereed to as the "epilogue trilogy" consists of Episode X: Legacy Reborn (2023), Episode XI: Path to the Darkside (2035), and Episode XII: Fate of the Galaxy (2027), released on the 50th anniversary of the release of the first film. Together, the four trilogies form what has been referred to as the "Skywalker saga". The first eight films were nominated for Academy Awards (with wins going to the first two released) and were commercially successful. Together with the theatrical spin-off films Rogue One (2016) and Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), the combined box office revenue of the films equates to over US$9 billion, and it is currently the second-highest-grossing film franchise Film The Skywalker Saga * The Prequel Trilogy - The Age of Republic: The prequel trilogy depicts the democratic Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, a civil war between the Republic and the Separatist Confederation, as well as the secret order of Jedi Knights. The trilogy centers around Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his young apprentice Anakin Skywalker, and the queen of Alderaan Padme Amidala, and features the villain Darth Maul. The trilogy depicts the increasingly devastating war and the toll it takes on the galaxy, as well as the characters * The Original Trilogy - The Age of Rebellion: '''The Original trilogy depicts the galaxy ruled by the evil Galactic Empire and the efforts of the Rebellion to restore freedom to the galaxy. The films feature jedi knight in training Luke Skywalker, outlaw Han Solo, and princess of Alderaan and Rebel figurehead Princess Leia Organa, and their battles against the evil Darth Vader. * '''The Sequel Trilogy - The Age of Resistance: The Sequel Trilogy is set 30 years after Return of the Jedi and centers around the New Republic and the battle between the Resistance and First Order. It centers around a group of young heroes who find themselves involved in the resistance, and Luke's efforts to rebuild the Jedi order. The trilogy challenges the idealistic views of what was, such as whether or not the Jedi should ever really Return * The Epilogue Trilogy - The Age of Rebirth: Takes place 100 years after The Rise of Skywalker, the new Jedi order is well established, however, the name "Skywalker" is shrouded in darkness. It centers around an heir of Skywalker who dissociates himself from his heritage and the Jedi order, raising his children, who also seem to exhibit some force sensitivity. When the Dark Side of the force descends upon the galaxy one again, and history threatens to repeat itself, they reluctantly join the Jedi order and the Republics efforts to bring balance to the force once and for all, and redeem the name "Skywalker". As the final trilogy, the story sets out to break the cycle of war that set the saga in motion. Anthology Films Television = Category:AxelGripp's ideas Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Franchise Category:Franchises Category:George Lucas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:Sequel series Category:Prequel Category:Prequel films Category:Prequels Category:Prequel series Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:Science fiction films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy films Category:War films